


Sang Tuan Putri

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Tali Oh Tali Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mau menggoda Hinata? Langkahi dulu mayat Sasuke dan Neji! Sequel Tali Oh Tali. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang Tuan Putri

**Title: Sang Tuan Putri**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Chapter: One-shot  
Warnings: AU  
Summary: Mau menggoda Hinata? Langkahi dulu mayat Sasuke dan Neji! Sequel Tali Oh Tali. AU

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. Sumpah!**

**…**

            Hari Kamis jam kelima, tepat setelah istirahat pertama, adalah saat yang membuat murid-murid wanita kelas Hinata keder. Mereka bukan takut lantaran jam itu adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Belajar _grammar, structur_ e, dan _text_ bukan masalah untuk mereka. Sang guru, Miss Kurenai, juga bukan tipe guru yang menimbulkan kesan horror bagi muridnya. Sebaliknya, guru cantik itu sangat menyenangkan.

            Yang membuat mereka agak takut adalah keberadaan murid-murid Jurusan Otomotif yang bertebaran di sekitar koridor di kelas bawah dan lantai atas. Siswa di jurusan itu didominasi oleh laki-laki, sedang murid kelas Hinata –Multimedia- memiliki jumlah siswi yang lebih banyak dibanding siswanya.  Sekolah tempat mereka belajar memang menerapkan sistem _moving class_ , jadi nyaris tiap jam para siswa harus pontang-panting berpindah ke kelas selanjutnya.

            Tiap Kamis mulai periode kelima kelas Hinata berada di lantai dua sebelah barat, dekat dengan bengkel yang jadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak Otomotif. Otomatis jika hendak ke kelas itu mereka musti melewati bengkel dan dua kelas yang dihuni murid Otomotif kelas sebelas dan dua belas.

            Nah, para siswi kelas Multimedia memang terkenal karena kecantikannya. Di kelas sebelas, siapa yang cantik dan tegas? Ada Ino. Yang rautnya elok namun judes? Tuh, semua langsung menunjuk Sakura. Yang cantik dan seksi? Hoho, Karin dengan sukarela mengangkat tangan. Yang ayu dan kalem? Hati-hati, jangan asal tunjuk karena Neji Hyuuga, dan satu orang remaja pria lagi, akan memelototimu sampai kau kencing di celana!

            _Morningmare_ , atau mimpi buruk di pagi hari kalau istilah seperti itu eksis, selalu menghantui Hinata dkk. Betapa tidak, berjejer murid pria bakal membanjiri koridor, lorong dan bangku-bangku, bersuit nakal dan berseru lantang supaya gadis-gadis Multimedia itu mau berbaik hati menengok ke arah mereka. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, para bidadari itu ketakutan. Bahkan Sakura yang garang saja tak berani berkutik!

            Biasanya mereka akan menunggu Miss Kurenai dan mengekornya ke kelas. Dengan begitu para gadis rupawan itu bakal aman dan sampai di kelas dengan selamat sentosa.

            Sayangnya, hari itu Miss Kurenai ada pelatihan sehingga hanya bisa meninggalkan tugas. Dengan takut-takut Sakura, Ino, Karin dan teman-teman perempuan mereka menaiki tangga. Benar saja, baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah yang menghubungkan kantin dan bangunan kelas mereka, suit-suit serigala mulai terdengar. Gerombolan murid putra yang tadinya berada di dalam bengkel satu-persatu keluar.

            “Oi, Blondie!” seru seorang remaja berbadan besar.

            Ino memasang tampang cuek meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sebenarnya dia bukan gadis penakut, tapi menghadapi murid cowok dari beberapa kelas? No way! Dia menyerah.

            “Hey, yang rambutnya kaya permen karet! Boleh minta nomer hapenya?” teriak seorang cowok berambut seperti jamur.

            Dengan geram Sakura mendelik ke arah si cowok. “Tidak akan kukasih,” sahutnya.

            “Duh, cantik-cantik pelit,” teman si cowok menimpali keras. Kontan saja teman-teman mereka kompak bersahut-sahutan, saling memberi komentar.

            Sakura mengkeret walau dalam hati dongkol luar biasa.

            Gerombolan siswi Multimedia itu mempercepat langkah supaya lekas sampai kelas.

            “Wah, yang berambut merah cantik banget,” celetuk seseorang.

            “Boleh dong, kalo kenalan!”

            “Kaya model aja.”

            Karin membetulkan kecamatanya yang melorot sebelum melempar pandangan sengit pada si-siswa-tak-tahu-diri itu.

            Bukannya takut, mereka semakin bersemangat.

            “Lirikannya, wow!”

            “Oww, matanya menusuk hatiku!”

            Gelak tawa meledak di koridor itu.

**…**

_‘Hinata, kau dimana, kok belum sampai kelas?’_

            Sasuke menekan tombol _send_.

            Dengan berdebar dia menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berdatangan. Beberapa diantaranya sudah mengambil tempat duduk. Sampai beberapa detik berlalu gadis yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

            Sudah tiga hari dia dan Hinata jadian. Selain mereka berdua –sebenarnya ditambah Shikamaru, tapi hanya bocah berkuncir itu saja yang tahu- tidak ada lagi yang mengetahui status hubungan mereka.

            Sasuke menelungkupkan tangan kemudian menutupi mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyum yang terancam menyembul di bibir. Remaja tampan itu hatinya berbunga-bunga karena pada akhirnya dia bersama dengan gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak lama.

            Cara yang ditempuh untuk dekat dengan Hinata bisa dibilang tidak lazim. Bukannya menghampirinya, bermanis mulut dan berbasa-basi sedikit, Sasuke malah mengikat tali sepatu mereka. Ketika gadis itu memergokinya, saat itulah Sasuke langsung menyatakan rasa sukanya. Dengan kelihaiannya berolah kata –apa sih yang Sasuke tidak bisa? Julukan genius tidak disematkan padanya karena iseng!- Sasuke membuat Hinata menerimanya saat itu juga.

            Getar di saku celananya membuat Sasuke tersentak. Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_‘Aku masih di kantor guru, menunggu tugas dari Miss Kurenai.’_

            Secepat jari-jari panjangnya mampu menekan _keypad_ , Sasuke mengirim pesan balik.

_‘OIC. Nanti pulang bareng, yuk!’_

            Usia pacaran Sasuke dan Hinata memang baru seumur jagung. Seumur tunas jagung lebih tepatnya. Selama tiga hari jadian, belum sekalipun mereka sempat pulang bareng, apalagi kencan. Sepulang sekolah Sasuke berlatih badminton, besoknya giliran Hinata ada sesi latihan paduan suara.

_‘Boleh_ _J_ _’_

            Sasuke memalingkan muka, terlalu senang sehingga tak bisa menahan senyum sumringah. Apalagi melihat _emoticon smile_ di akhir balasan Hinata, dia tak bisa lebih senang lagi. Remaja berkulit pucat itu segera membalasnya dengan _emoticon_ yang sama.

            _Yes, akhirnya bisa pulang bareng_! seru Sasuke dalam hati.

            Kalau saja ada fansnya yang melihat wajah yang biasanya nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu pecah membentuk seulas senyum, mereka pasti langsung terbang ke surga karena terlalu terpana. Terlalu terpesona tanpa sempat menanyakan kenapa Sasuke tersenyum, atau lebih jauh, siapa gerangan yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha tersenyum bahagia seperti itu!

            Derap langkah gerombolan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh. Kawanan murid putri memang baru memasuki kelas di detik terakhir bel, sedang murid putra sudah memasuki kelas lama sebelum mereka.

            Sasuke mencari sekelebat ungu di antara lautan kepala penuh warna, namun Hinata tak ada. Sembari mengernyit, dia bertanya pada Sakura. “Semuanya sudah masuk, Sakura?”

            Tentu saja yang dimaksud _semuanya_ juga termasuk _gadisnya_.

            Rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura. Gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena Sasuke menyapanya. “S-sudah, Sasuke,” jawabnya tergagap. Wajahnya bahkan lebih menyala  daripada rambutnya.

            Ino dan Karin cekikikan. Mereka, plus Sakura, adalah fans berat Sasuke.

            “Eh, belum semuanya tuh,” celetuk Ino tiba-tiba. “Hinata masih di kantor, mungkin sekarang sudah menuju ke sini,” lanjutnya.

            “Waduh, kasihan dia. Anak-anak Otomotif bakal menggodanya habis-habisan,” Karin menimpali.

            “Apa maksudmu?” sergah Sasuke, tidak paham dengan perkataan Karin sekaligus marah oleh bayangan Hinata digoda cowok lain.

            Para bidadari Multimedia itu tercekat oleh aura hitam yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke nampak seperti orang hendak membunuh namun terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

            “A-a-anu, seperti biasa tiap kami mau ke kelas ini, cowok-cowok Otomotif selalu menggoda kami,” ungkap Ino, ikut terbata seperti Sakura tapi kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda. Gadis itu takut melihat kilatan merah di mata Sasuke.

            “Kami yang bergerombol saja digodai apalagi Hinata yang sendirian,” sahut Karin, semakin merasa tertekan oleh entah-apa-yang-keluar-dari-Sasuke-namun-menimbulkan-rasa-tercekik.

            “Hinata sendirian?” tanpa sadar si bungsu Uchiha itu menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

            “I-iya,” balas Sakura dengan suara mencicit.

            “Kenapa kalian tidak menunggunya?” tanya Sasuke gusar.

            Tiga gadis cantik itu tak bisa menjawab. Mereka mengira Sasuke marah karena Hinata adalah teman sekelas.

            “Salahku juga!” umpat Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. “Seharusnya aku bersamanya!”

            Sasuke tak menutupi kenyataan dirinya naik pitam. Wajahnya yang terkenal _stoic_ berubah menakutkan. Anak kecil yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan bakal menangis meraung-raung saking takutnya.

            Tanpa menunggu waktu Sasuke melesat keluar. Dia tak rela jika gadisnya diusili atau digodai cowok lain. Selain memiliki otak yang cemerlang, _semua_ Uchiha juga sangat posesif. Tak lama lagi seantero Konoha High akan tahu hal itu.

**…**

            Neji baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti ketika Tenten, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya, menariknya.

            “Ada apa?” tanya Neji heran. “Kau tidak bawa baju olah raga? Mau pinjam punyaku?” cecarnya. Saat itu pelajaran olah raga memang hendak dimulai.

            Tenten mencibir. “Huh, bukan itu. Lagipula, mana mau aku pinjam seragammu, pasti bau!”

            Neji melotot meski efeknya tidak semenakutkan yang diinginkannya. “Kalau begitu, ada apa?” tanyanya kesal.

            “Lihat, itu Hinatakah yang digoda anak-anak?”

            Neji memutar leher.

            Dari koridor kelasnya dia melihat Hinata berjalan sendirian menyeberangi lapangan, mukanya merah padam. Berpasang-pasang mulut menyuitinya.

            Geram karena sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya adik jadi obyek godaan para cowok usil, Neji segera berlari keluar. Wajahnya sangar, rambut coklatnya yang panjang berkibar seperti surai singa yang sedang kalap.

…

            “Duh, cantiknya.”

            “Kelihatannya pendiam, ya?!”

            “Noleh dong, Cantik!”

            “Jangan merengut seperti itu, dong!”

            Hinata berusaha menulikan telinganya. Inilah yang paling dibencinya tiap hari Kamis. Sembari mendekap buku materi erat-erat, gadis itu mempercepat langkah.

            Seringai dan suit-suit usil mengiringi langkah kaki kecilnya. Hinata berpikir, alangkah leganya ketika dia sampai di kelas nanti.

            “Hei, jangan ganggu adikku!” bentak seseorang dari belakang.

            Hinata menghela napas lega. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. “Neji!” Hinata tersenyum.

            Neji melotot pada teman-temannya. Dia memang seangkatan di atas Hinata.

            “Adikmu cantik banget. Boleh tidak kalau kuajak kenalan?”

            “Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh!” gertak Neji.

            “Wah wah, adik yang ayu begini jangan hanya disembunyikan, dong!”

            “Kenalan saja dengan cewek lain!” sahut Neji.

            Meski masih tetap melontarkan gurauan dan komentar, banyak diantara anak-anak itu yang diam. Mereka agak segan dengan Si Genius dan Serius Neji Hyuuga.

            Sayangnya anak-anak di koridor atas tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Neji. Mereka tetap menggoda Hinata.

            Gadis itu berpikir hari itu bukan hari keberuntungannya. Biasanya dia selalu bersama teman-temannya. Malang sekali bila berjalan sendirian dan digoda ramai-ramai!

            Derap langkah berat segera membuat Neji dan Hinata menoleh ke arah tangga.

            Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Wajahnya luar biasa murka. Ketika seorang cowok berkata ingin berkenalan dengan Hinata, dia menoleh dan berkata keras-keras, “Jaga mulutmu, Senpai!” ujarnya dingin.

            Gerombolan cowok itu tersentak mendapati Si Genius Uchiha menatap mereka dengan mata merah.

            “Lho, apa salahnya kenalan? Siapa tahu kami bakal jadian,” elak si senpai meski sebenarnya mulai keder. Walau Sasuke adik kelas mereka, remaja populer itu mampu mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang membuat para senior itu menciut nyalinya.

            “Aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu _pacarku_!” ujar Sasuke dengan nada jernih.

            Semua cowok itu melongo, tak terkecuali Neji. Bahkan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya yang menyimak kejadian itu dari koridor atas tak mampu berkata-kata.

            Kini dengan langkah ringan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. “Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya, wajahnya agak cemas.

            “I-iya,” jawab Hinata pendek. Jika tadinya dia malu karena digoda ramai-ramai, sekarang dia malu karena jadi pusat perhatian. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak jika dirinya diapit dua cowok yang kepopulerannya menyamai Kanata Hongo!

            “Sebentar, kau tadi bilang apa?” tanya Neji ketika dia menemukan suaranya.

            Sasuke meliriknya. “Hn?”

            “Kau bilang Hinata _pacarmu_?” ulang Neji tak percaya. Dia merasa telinganya tersumbat sesuatu sehingga pendengarannya terganggu.

            “Hn.”

            Neji mulai kesal sedang Hinata merona. “Jawab yang benar!”

            “Iya, _Kakak Sepupu_ , Hinata _pacarku_ ,” tegas Sasuke. Dia nyaris menyeringai melihat raut Neji.

            “Sejak kapan?” cecar Neji lagi.

            “K-kami baru jadian kok,” kali ini Hinata yang menjawab malu-malu.

**…**

            Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya tak percaya. “Sasuke dan Hinata jadian?” pekiknya tak percaya.

            “Ah, aku tak pernah menyangka,” Ino menggelengkan kepala sehingga rambut emasnya bergerak kesana kemari,

            “Aku juga,” sahut Karin, masih terbengong.

            Satu hal yang sudah pasti, para fans Sasuke patah hati mengetahui pujaan hati mereka telah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mereka tidak lagi mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama karena tiap kali keluar kelas remaja berambut pantat ayam itu sudah menggandeng seorang gadis kalem berambut panjang.

            Hinata kini menyandang nama lain: _Tuan Putri Hinata_. Kenapa? Karena ada dua remaja tampan nan tangguh di sisinya.

            Masih adakah yang berani menggoda Hinata? Ah, pertanyaan yang kini sangat retoris.

            Menggodanya sama saja dengan menantang singa Konoha High, Sasuke dan Neji. Ada yang berani?

**…**

**The End…Or Not Yet, Hn?**

**.**


End file.
